The Unknown
by thecrazykid76
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin who just happens to be a seer. Why doesn't he know about her and why is he just hearing about her now. And what is her big secret of how she knows everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except Astella... you will know later.

* * *

**Astella's P.O.V.**

I saw Harry board the train and was quite happy. He is my brother but there is one thing. Harry doesn't know that yet. I ran away when I was little after Voldemort kind of but not really got killed.

"Um excuse me can I sit with you all the other compartments are full." Hermione said.

"Oh of course. My name's Astella."

"I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

We sat in an awkward silence until she spoke up.

"So you should tell me more about you." Hermione said sounding curious.

"Oh there's not much to tell. Well actually there's a ton to tell but that would take far too long. Why don't you tell me about you." I asked trying to change the subject but failed.

"I would really like to know more about you you look well rather... interesting."

Interesting would be one way to put it. I looked rather gross. I inherited my dad's hair so it was naturally messy and on top of that I hadn't been able to shower since I can't even remember showering. I handled my smell by lots and lots of deodorant fragrance charms and perfume. But hey when you are on the run from death eaters you don't have time for hygiene.

"That is the nicest way somebody told me i looked awful. But I can't tell you much why I look like this just that I haven't been able to bathe in a few years."

She looked disgusted but quickly covered it up. "Oh well why can't you tell me more?"

" You would look like you were going crazy and ask me something like um can you say that again."

"Um alright I won't mention it again."

I smiled "Telling me about you doesn't sound so bad now does it?"

"Actually I would still like to know more about you."

I let out A sigh "Alright i Have a twin brother but he has never met me before and doesn't know I even exist. He had to live with our awful aunt and Uncle for his whole life after my parents got killed. We would live with our godfather but he got blamed for killing my parents when it wasn't him. It was really their other friend. That is about all I should tell you right now."

She looked at me as if I were crazy, "Can you tell me your brother's name?"

"Nope."

"Is he on the train?"

"Yup."

"Don't you want to meet him?"

"Of course I want to meet him but well I just can't let him know who I am."

"Then go in disguise he doesn't have to know who you are."

I thought about it for a moment, "Yes alright."

"Great!"She sounded ecstatic.

"But you an't tell anyone who he is ok?"

"Alright." She agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Astella's P.O.V**

We started down the hallway and finally after about 20 compartments we found them. Ron was about to say a spell when we walked in.

"Are you doing a spell? Well let's see it then." Hermione said. "I have done a few spells myself for instance 'reparo'."

"Wow thanks." Harry said.

"Crikey your Harry Potter!" Hermione said in awe.

He blushed and said yes.

"I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you."

"Who in the bloody hell is that!" Ron yelled pointing at me.

"Oh sorry for not introducing me Earlier. My name is Astella." Ron just stared at me and Harry looked confused. "Yes well see you later." I said awkwardly and dragged Hermione out the door.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione stated.

I snorted, "It was bloody awful."

"Let's get back to the compartment." She said.

I spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts listening to Hermione talk about her life Half the time I wasn't listening just thinking. after a boring 3 hours We were finally there.

"It looks amazing! Just like I imagined but better!" Hermione said staring at the place.

"Well, aren't we going to get on the boats?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie, "Oh yes lets go. On the way there I can tell you all about hogwarts!" She chattered excitedly."

"Oh this will be a fun ride there." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh um nothing." My voice riding a little at the end but she didn't notice. "Let's just get in a bloody boat and go."

"Language Astella."

"Sorry habit." And with that we were off


End file.
